The Sacrifice of a Queen
by LadySybil-AlaisBranson
Summary: Constance is about to be crowned the new Queen of Hearts. However, someone or something is out to destroy her and her family. Does she have the strength and courage to withstand those threats, or will there be serious consequences?
1. Chapter 1 Fear and Courage

Constance's POV

Fear. It coursed through my mind and body like wildfire. I did not feel fear for my life, rather for those of my loved ones standing around me. I would bravely and gladly give my life for each of them, but I cannot do that if their lives are threatened and out of my reach. Making sure that the vile man Jafar is distracted, I slowly slide across the room. It was difficult, since my hands were bound. My husband d'Artagnan greeted me as I took position beside him. " Stay away, Constance." He whispers. " I will not see you die. Please." I shake my head.

Just then, Jafar appears in front of us. " You should listen to him. Honestly, I do not understand why you women disobey your husbands. You should be dutiful." Anger boils inside me. I open my mouth, ready to spew a whole line of curses, but d'Artagnan beats me. " You fool! You do not know how wrong you are. Constance, and every woman in this room, are our equal in every way. They could just as easily defeat you." I could not help but smile. This is why he is my truest love.

Movement catches my eye, and I see Jafar raise his sword to d'Artagnan in anger. No! I will not let this happen. This is it; I know what I must do. As Jafar strikes the killing blow, I jump in front of my d'Artagnan. Pain sears through my side as the blade meets my flesh. I refuse to cry out, and slump to the floor. I wince as more pain shoots through me, then everything begins to fade to black.


	2. Chapter 2 Heartbreak and Hope

D'Artagnan's POV

It all happened so fast. I was prepared to give my life to Jafar, watching him raise his sword, ready to strike. The only thing I would have regretted was hurting my beloved Constance. But I watch in horror and surprise as she moves to block the blow. Time stands still then, and it takes me a while to process what just occurred.

My eyes focus on her body, sprawled on the floor, the life slowly draining out of her. "No! No!" I scream. I dive toward my wife and cradle her gently in my arms. I barely notice her two brothers, Kit and Thomas, join me. "Constance? Constance, please, stay with me!" My eyes fog as tears pour unashamedly down my face.

I do not care what my family thinks, or what happens to us at the hands of Jafar. All I want is for Constance to live. I know in my heart that if she dies, our newborn children will be nothing but a painful reminder. I cannot possibly raise them without her. "D'Artagnan… you must know… I have loved you since the first moment I saw you." She whispers.

My heart shatters then and there. "And I you… please, I cannot live without you. You are strong, you can fight this!" "No, D'Artagnan…. you must live, for our children. Promise me…" 'NO' I think to myself. Then an idea crosses my mind, and I curse myself for not thinking of it sooner.

Kit's POV

As D'Artagnan is screaming at his sister, Anastasia, and our brothers- in- law's mother, Amara, to heal Constance, I take the opportunity to comfort her. "Sister… I am sorry." She smiles weakly up at me. "Don't be, I chose this. I would gladly die for every one of you." Despite my sorrow, I smile back.

My dear eldest sister is just about the kindest, bravest, and wisest soul in the kingdom. I know in my heart she would have made a great queen. At that thought, I sigh. "You don't deserve this fate, sister. You were about to become queen. The people need…. WE need you." I turn to my younger brother Thomas, and he nods in agreement, tears in his eyes. "Your whole family needs you."

Ana and Amara then appear by my side. I watch as they join hands, shut their eyes, and begin healing Constance. A blinding white light envelops her wound, and we are all forced to look away. After a few moments, it is over, and I fearfully turn back. Holding my breath, I peer at her wound; completely gone! Constance's eyes flutter open, and she slowly sits up. I can barely contain the joy and relief I feel, and I embrace her tightly. D'Artagnan, my twin sister Ariadne, and Thomas join in. "Oh, Constance! I thought I'd lost you!"


End file.
